dumbanddumberfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Dunne
Harry Dunne is a former dog breeder, and self-employed dog groomer from Providence, Rhode Island. He is best friends and roommates with Lloyd Christmas. He is the secondary protagonist of the 1994 film, Dumb and Dumber as well as the 2003 prequel film, Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry met Lloyd and the 2014 film, Dumb and Dumber To along with Lloyd Christmas. History Harry Dunne was born in 1969 to a loving single mother and like Lloyd, an absolute airhead born. The exact fate of his father was never truly explained. Because of his idiocy and poor grasp of reality (As he truly believe his imaginary pirate friend Captain Rob was real well into his teens) Harry's mother knew it would be impossible for him to fit in socially with other children and home schooled him until he was a teenager. His mother decided to take a chance and allow Harry to attend regular High school where Harry would meet his life long friend and fellow idiot, Lloyd Christmas. In 1994, Harry accompanied his roommate and best friend Lloyd Christmas to Aspen to deliver a suitcase to Mary Swanson. ---- Harry is a good natured, yet an incredibly airheaded gentleman, although he showed signs that he was a little bit smarter than Lloyd on some things. He was also surprisingly charismatic, as Mary Swanson took quite a shine to him. He was prone to unintentional accidents, which usually brought disaster on himself and/or anyone in the vicinity. Harry also has no clue how to properly speak into a cell phone or intercom. He also tends to forget important events that have happened in his life. For example, when his mother died, he was passed on to a Chinese family. When they told him that he was adopted, he was quite shocked to hear that news. Harry's also completely ignorant of illegal activities happening right in front of his face. Like Lloyd, Harry also overestimates himself immensely. When he fantasized about him being a good father to Penny, in reality those parenting methods would have gotten him arrested. QuotesCategory:Heroes *"FOR GOD'S SAKES, JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN NUMBER!!!" *"I say we stay here, we hunt for jobs and we keep saving our money for the worm store. I don't know about you but I am getting sick and tired of running from creditors! I hate those guys! That's why I never went to college!" *"So you mean Pee Stain's the dad?" *"She gave me a bunch of crap about me not listening to her enough or something. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. But the thing that hurt the most, she was seeing another guy. I never did find out who." *"You know Lloyd, just when I think you couldn't possibly be any dumber, you go out and do something like this, AND TOTALLY REDEEM YOURSELF!!!" *"Your milk bubbles look nice, Jessica." *"Lloyd, please, shave my daughter and then I want you to bone her like a chicken cutlet. You hear me mister?" *"What are we doing sitting around yapping? Let's eat!" *"You knew I was crazy about Fraida Felcher, but that didn't stop you did it?!" *"You're this close, but, there's a drawing board you should be getting back to. Next!" *"Check out the hotties at 12:00!" *"Good one, Captain Rob, he does look like a you-know-what." *"Say, kids, you wouldn't happen to have a cup of warm water, would you?" *"That was genius, Lloyd! Sheer genius! I mean, where'd you come up with a scam like that?" Gallery Harry Dunne.jpg n.jpg Harry waving to Mary.jpg Category:Roomates Category:Neighbors Category:Dumb and Dumberer Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber To Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber Characters Category:Content Category:Love Interests Category:Providence Residents Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Dumb and Dumber Category:Dumb and Dumber To Category:Dumb and Dumberer Category:Comedy Characters Category:Dumb and Dumberer content Category:Dumb and Dumber To content Category:Dumb and Dumber content Category:Adults